


Conformation

by ReaperStygian



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Old Friends, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Deceit and Anxiety need to have a talk about the past.





	Conformation

They waited until everything was quiet.

After so much drama, after everything that went down, it took several hours. Questions were asked, Patton was confused, and all four of the sides had to have a 'family meeting.' Honestly, Virgil had a bit of a headache at that point, and half wanted to put the entire thing off, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice in the matter- even if he did, putting it off wasn't going to help him.

Ignoring the problem didn't make it go away, he knew that. No matter how much he wished it did.

"Oh Anxiety, I missed you so much," Deceit spoke, a grin on his face the second Virgil stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. Virgil sighed slowly and turned to face Deceit, narrowing his eyes. "Or should I call you Virgil now? You actually revealed your name to them...?" He sounded so disgusted, and Virgil sighed again.

"You think I betrayed you," Virgil said, flatly. It was best to let Deceit get it out of his system.

Deceit raised an eyebrow, his glowing yellow eye bright in the gloom of Virgil's room. "And you think you didn't?" he questioned. "He's going to stay locked up forever... Is that what you want me to say? More lies?"

Virgil growled. "I don't want him to stay locked up forever," he snapped, moving around Deceit and sitting down on his bed. Pretending he wasn't bothered by this intrusion. Hoping it would make Deceit go away quicker. "I just... wanted to see what it was like-"

"What being an  _outstanding_  side was like? What being a GOOD side was like? A light side...? Yes, because you're such a great guy."

Virgil didn't need to be told he was a bad person, he already knew he was. He was... He was- ...

Deceit laughed sharply, grinning. "You think yourself so great," he whispered. "You're not, though. You're like them... Is that what you tell yourself? Hehe..." It wasn't hard to figure out why Deceit was laughing, and it made Virgil curl up in shame.

He was lying to himself, and of course, Deceit knew it. He couldn't even admit a simple truth to himself- that he was a dark side. That Virgil had locked HIM away, the true fourth side, and took his place...

He knew the other three dark sides would come back, one day. He knew they would come back to bite. The second "Patton" had shown up, Virgil had thought, maybe just maybe it wasn't Patton- but he had HOPED. The thought made him feel even worse. He didn't deserve hope. He never deserved hope.

Besides, his fear was right. They were back.

"Look at me, Virgil," Deceit whispered, and breathing in sharply, Virgil forced himself to look up and looked Deceit in the eyes. "What happened?" Deceit asked, narrowing his eyes. "What happened to the four of us against them? To our plans? To take their places? We WERE friends, and then you-"

"I did what none of you could do," Virgil snapped, tensing. "I faced the truth! We're the 'dark' sides for a REASON. We're the bad guys... but it doesn't have to be that way. Tell the others-"

"They're not going to side with you." Deceit rolled his eyes. "We watched you. They hated you, at first. You only got them to put up with you a few months ago, Anxiety. Do they even know what happened? What happened to their real friend, what you did-"

"No, and it's going to stay that way!"

He was a bad guy. He knew he was. But... their smiles, their kind words, their acceptance... He couldn't just leave, he needed it. They liked him, and that wasn't anything Virgil had ever experienced before.

Deceit rolled his eyes again. "Oh no, I'm so scared," he snarled. "Anxiety... Look, we don't normally do this. But... c'mon. We'll give you one last chance. Come back. Come back to US. Leave these... these IDIOTS behind! We can take over still, with you by our side-"

Virgil didn't even have to consider it. "No," he denied, already shaking his head and looking away. "I won't. I won't do it."

"Even if they hate you, once they learn the accursed 'truth?' Even if they throw you away? Then you'll have nowhere to go- you won't be able to go to them, OR to us. You'll be truly alone."

Virgil closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't look into Deceit's face, not know when he felt so empty. "Even then," he whispered.

There was silence.

Virgil kept his eyes closed still, but finally, after he couldn't take it anymore, he forced them open, glancing around the room.

Deceit was gone. 


End file.
